Sonja's Unborn Child
Sonja's Unborn Child was the child conceived by the affair between the Vampire Sonja and the Lycan Lucian. The child never got a chance to be born since Sonja was sentenced to death because of her forbidden affair with Lucian as well as her pregnancy. Had it survived, the child would have been the first Hybrid. It is a minor character in Underworld: Rise of the Lycans and was mentioned in Underworld. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' The Vampire lady, Sonja and the Lycan slave, Lucian, were having a romantic affair, hidden from Viktor and his Coven. After Lucian rebels and escapes the Castle, Viktor learns of his secret affair with his daughter and proceeds to prepare an ambush using Sonja as bait, knowing that Lucian would return to get her. As Lucian and Sonja fight their way out of the ambush, Viktor himself steps in, engaging his own daughter in combat. Sonja manages to win the fight but refuses to hurt her father any further, instead she attempts to plead to his emotional side, begging that he accepts her love for Lucian, revealing to Viktor that she was pregnant with a child half-Vampire, Half-Lycan. Viktor, however, becomes disgusted and horrified by this revelation, overpowering Sonja and sending both her and Lucian to be judged by the Council. The Council sentenced both Sonja and Lucian to death. Sonja and her baby were burned alive by sunlight while Lucian is helplessly forced to watch. As night falls and the moon rises, Lucian awakens, furious, heartbroken and consumed with rage, transforming into his wolf form and breaking free. After grabbing Sonja's pendant from Viktor's hands, Lucian howls for assistance, in which both the Lycans and the Werewolves respond, charging into the Castle and killing most of the Vampires in it. After the Lycans' victory, Lucian swears to avenge his beloved Sonja and their unborn child. This event led to a new war amoung the species that would last for the next centuries. ''Underworld'' Lucian spent centuries looking for a way to recreate a Hybrid, similar to his unborn child, to fulfill his and Sonja's wishes to unite the species. His goal was to unite his blood with the blood of Michael Corvin, the carrier of the Corvinus strain and Amelia's blood, one of the Vampire Elders, thus, turning himself into a Hybrid. His plan was interrupted when the Death Dealer, Selene, suspects that he, whom the Vampires believed to be long dead, is still alive and plotting against Viktor and his Coven. Selene, eventually, proves to Viktor that Lucian still lives by capturing the Lycan scientist Singe, and when Kahn informs Viktor that Amelia and the Council were killed by the Lycans. Meanwhile, Michael, now turned into a Lycan by Lucian, is brought to the Lycan's Den for further tests and blood transfusions. Viktor, Selene and the Death Dealers storm the Lycan's Den, looking for Lucian and the Vampire traitor Kraven, who was conspiring against Viktor and had made deals with Lucian. Kraven shoots Lucian behind his back with a Silver Nitrate Bullet, nearly killing him. Selene rescues Michael, as Lucian, wounded, watches as they kiss, remembering of his own affair with Sonja long ago. Kraven comes across them and shoots Michael several times, but he is interrupted by a weakened Lucian, who stabs him in the leg with his wrist blade and then tells Selene to bite Michael in order to transform him into a Hybrid to save his life. Kraven kills Lucian and flees as he sees Viktor approaching. As Michael transforms, Viktor reveals the truth about his daughter and grandchild to Selene, who was shocked to learn of them. Michael finally becomes the first Hybrid, accomplishing Lucian's plan. Michael starts a vicious fight with the Vampire Elder, and just when Viktor is about to win, Selene delivers the final blow, finally killing the Elder, avenging not just her own family, but also Sonja and her unborn child. fr:Enfant à naître de Sonja Category:Characters Category:Rise of the Lycans characters Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased